The Welcomed Punishment
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Kurtofsky smut. Dave misbehaved. Kurt punishes him. Warnings: D/S relationship, dom!Kurt and sub!Dave, puppy play, pain play, orgasm denial.


****Warnings**: **D/S, puppy play, pain play, orgasm denial.

**AN**: Hello. This is me trying to write. Smut, in addition.

Huge "thank you" goes to Firithnovwen, because without her help this definitely wouldn't be published.

Reviews are much appreciated :3

* * *

><p>*smack*<p>

Leather connects with a skin. The man on the bed gasps audibly. Kurt drags the edge of the paddle over newly formed bruise, hearing other man sucking the breath in through the teeth. He hits again.

"I'm so sorry, I won't..."

"Shut up."

"Please, Master..."

Kurt sighs and puts the paddle on the nightstand. He stands beside the bed, right hand resting on his hip.

Dave uses the pause to blurt out in one breath. "... I know I'm not worth of wasting Your time and I always appreciate any sight of attention You're feeling generous enough to give to..."

"I asked one thing from you, David. And you disappointed me." Kurt continues calmly, as if he didn't hear. Dave rolls on his back and looks positively dolefully.

"It's just because it was so long, normally I wouldn't touch myself without your..." Dave's words cut off when he sees Kurt's frown. _Shit._

"Are you saying I treat you bad, David?"

Dave swallows nervously. The anticipation makes his whole body tingle. He's hard. He thinks what else Kurt could do to punish him and can't help but quiver. Now, if he only knew how to play it off in a way that would get him the release.

Kurt huffs, annoyed, turns around and starts walking to the door. "Whatever. I'm going out. You stay here."

Dave pulls himself up on the bed, gets on his four and woofs. It's enough to stop Kurt in his tracks. He spins slowly, his lips twitch in a way that says he's trying his best not to smile. Keeping up the stern expression, he comes back to bed and reaches a hand towards Dave's face. Dave quickly flickers his tongue over the thumb and leans his head onto Kurt's palm, nuzzling it. Kurt threads his fingers through his puppy's hair. Dave whines and licks Kurt's wrist.

"You were always such a good boy, right?" Kurt's voice is much softer now. Dave nods, staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

"I don't know what happened to you today, puppy."

Dave rolls on his back so his owner could scratch him on his belly.

"Oh, no, we're not going to play today." Kurt says and corrects himself right after "At least not the way you'd like. Down, boy."

Dave jumps off the bed and brushes his left cheek on Kurt's knee. Then lays on the floor, hands and legs under him, head down. He hears the sound of opening zipper and Kurt's voice.

"Up, here, I have a treat for you."

The moment Dave sees Kurt's cock, the puppy roleplay is indeed forgotten. He looks up searching Kurt's eyes for approval and when Kurt nods slightly, he swallows as much of his Master's length as he can. Kurt gasps somewhere above him and grabs his hair. Dave's throat relaxes and he takes Kurt's dick further, until his nose is buried in pubes. Kurt may not be huge, but he's certainly impatient and Dave knows that soon the frantic thrusts will begin to nearly choke him. He also can't wait for it. Dave splays one of his big hands on Kurt's cheek and squeezes it, encouraging other man to move. The other hand makes its way to Kurt's balls and starts fondling them. Dave alternates between light tugs and rubbing, just as his Master likes. Kurt withdraws and instantly pushes back in with a growl. Then slams into Dave's mouth again. And again. Kurt's nails dig into Dave's arms, split starts running down his chin and he moans around the shaft. Suddenly, Kurt tugs roughly on his hair, prying him off from the organ.

"Enough."

Dave can say Kurt tries to sound firm and collected, but the word is something between a groan and a whisper. Small hand caresses Dave's cheek.

"Get on the bed."

The speed with which Dave obeys the order makes Kurt chuckle. He watches his pet getting on his four on the bed. Head bowed, waiting for commands. Kurt comes up to the nightstand, opens it and after rumoring a little inside, he pulls out a bottle of lube. After a brief hesitation, he also grabs a dildo. Dave sees in his peripheral vision the accessories being thrown on the bed, next to him. He badly wants to watch Kurt strip out of his clothes but he keeps his forehead pressed on the bed. Soft pad on the shoulder and he knows he needs lay on the back for Master.

Kurt thought for a moment about hand-cuffing Dave to the bed but there's something exciting about controlling the bigger man only with the power of casual order.

So, he says simply "keep your hands behind you head" and it's wonderfully enough to make Dave position himself as commended. Kurt looks over at him and feels his mouth watering. The man is panting softly, muscular arms lays on both sides of his head. Hands are tightly squeezed on the bed frame. It gives the perfect view of his body. And it's all for Kurt. He takes in the broad chest, his eyes linger longer than necessary. Dave's nipples are two flat circles marking out against the chest hair surrounding them. The chest hair that trace down the breatsbone, over the navel and connect with pubes at the base of Dave's shaft. He spreads other man's legs, bending them in knees and licks his lips hungrily.

Dave watches as Kurt covers in lube fingers on his right hand. He wants him so bad. He still feels hot prickling all over his cheeks, the reminder of spanking. He is fully on Kurt's disposal, for Kurt to make whatever Kurt wants.

Okay, maybe it's not normal for a serious businessman in his thirties to spend the free time on pretending he's a fucking dog, but Dave needs this. He needs this in a way only someone who's been controlling his every move, word and grimace for fucking _years_ could understand. He needs to let go. And to be wanted, too. Taken care of. Ceding all his power on a slender opera singer with enough confidence to divide between five men... It's liberating, in a weird way. Or maybe it's the right kind of way. Who knows. Dave knows this: it's the closest he's ever felt to be at a harmony in his life.

He feels one digit insistently rubbing at his hole, teasing him with coming ever so slightly in and withdrawing. And the moment later another finger joins in the play. Kurt enters him, pushing steady until his fingers are buried to the last knuckle. He was born with delicate, small hands. Pianist's hands, as his aunt told him once. After a moment, two thin fingers don't do much for Dave, so Kurt adds third and starts pumping them in and out making sure they rub at the walls of Dave's passage. He looks over at Dave and moans slowly at the way Dave's eyelids are shout tightly and the bottom lip is sucked into the mouth, bitten hard enough to hurt. He pushes in another finger, slowly scissoring them all inside. Dave doesn't need this much preparation but it's not about stretching him, not really. It's more about the intoxicating feeling of power that runs through Kurt when he's watching his man falling apart under his touch. Fifth finger finally makes Dave hiss in pain, so Kurt pulls them all out and searches for a dildo. The toy is vividly pink and Dave would roll his eyes, if he dared. He doesn't, so, the thing is engulfed in lubricant and unceremoniously inserted into the man. Kurt slides up Dave's body and, straddling him, leans in and slaps Dave on the cheek. Not really strong, just enough to get his attention. Dave's eyes snap up and he stares at Kurt with lust of such intensity Kurt feel his cock twitch. He smiles wickedly and puts two fingers from his left hand in his mouth, amused how Dave's eyes avidly follow the motion. He pushes them in and out with an innocent look on his face as if the gesture wasn't downright _lewd_. When they're covered in saliva he lays them over Dave's left nipple and starts rubbing the flesh in circles. His mouth finds the other one and he busies himself with licking, sucking and lapping at it with his tongue.

Pleased with the effect, he ends the act with a hard bite. Dave moans loudly at that. Sweat is dripping down his temples. He tries rubbing his cock over Kurt's stomach to get any sort of friction, even though he's aware, he's not allowed to climax anytime soon. Kurt chuckles at the futile efforts and settles back between Dave's thick thighs.

"You want this, don't you? You want me to take that toy away and replace it with real thing? You want me to... don't you, David?"

Dave just whimpers and pleases Kurt with his eyes. Kurt watches a drop of precum sliding slowly down Dave's shaft. The organ is furiously red and looks ready to explode. Kurt leans in and licks the drop off, then follows its path up with his tongue right to the root. He flickers his tongue over the glans and, after meeting Dave's gaze, swallows the head. He suck on it, then comes back to working his tongue down and up the sides of the cock. He nuzzles Dave's balls and sees his thighs shivering slightly. The rush of release is running over Dave but Kurt's hand is right at the base, squeezing tightly so the impending orgasm hits the dam like a wave shattering against the shore. Violent shudder runs through Dave's body and Kurt is pretty sure he heard the big guy _sobbing_.

"I should leave you like this. Heated, craving, undone. Handcuff you, chain your legs and leave you here." Kurt rasps and Dave sees in his eyes that no, he's not going to be left, Kurt's going to snap any second, take the dildo out, pry him open and _fuck_. It's right there, in his eyes, the kind of wanting that no one who knows the implacably dressed, well-mannered Kurt The Ice Queen Hummel, would suspect him to be capable of.

"...please...please..." is all Dave can say at this point, but it seems to be enough to sets his Master off.

Kurt breathes out, reaches between Dave's cheeks, grasps the base of dildo with his fingertips and fortunately has enough sanity left to not just tug it out, but slide gently and slowly out of Dave's stretch hole. Dave whines at the lost, but Kurt's right there, throwing one of Dave's legs over his shoulder, and probing at the entrance with his cock. He searches for the bottle of lube in fervor. When he finally finds it, he squeezes contents all over his hand, too caught up in his task to care about the fancy sheets being messed up.

And momentarily Dave feels filled to the brim again, the the burn is there too but Kurt doesn't give him any time to adjust, he just starts pushing into him, skillfully rolling his hips with ease. He splays his hands on Dave's chest, desperate for shore, but they're slippery and slide down on the bed sheets. He grunts annoyed, wipes them and reaches up for Dave's arms to hold. His face hangs right above Dave's. "Kiss me", he says and Dave eagerly uses the permission. Kurt's thrusts are increasing in speed, the room is filled with groans, gasps and the sound of skins slapping against skin. Kurt knows how to angle his hips and Dave sees white, the hot pleasure shouting through him every time Kurt's dick brushes past his prostate. Their panted breaths are mingling and it becomes hard to breath at all, because air is hot, his body is burning and _God_, will it ever end, please, don't let it end. But it's going to be over soon. Dave knows, because Kurt slams into him like there's no tomorrow, and yeah- Kurt's hand dives down to yank at Dave cock. Dave doesn't need much, he's coming all over their stomachs and Kurt is right behind him, orgasming with Dave's name on his lips, falling down on Dave's chest and gasping for air like he's dying.

They lay like that for couple minutes, neither able or willing to move. Finally, Kurt draws his hand up and tenderly strokes Dave's cheek. Then he threads his fingers through sticky mess between their bodies, gathers some of the liquid and holds it up, for Dave to lick. Dave sticks out his tongue and starts lapping the sperm off.

"Such a good puppy."


End file.
